The present invention relates generally to a mechanical device for removing residual deposits from storage vessels, and more particularly to an apparatus for moving grain radially inwardly to a central outlet in the floor of a cylindrical bin.
Free flowing granular and bulk materials are often deposited in buildings, vehicles or other storage vessels which include a central outlet in their floor allowing the material to be drawn out via gravity. A residual quantity of material inevitably remains within the vessel which does not flow by gravity alone and which typically takes the form of a right angle triangular ridge extending along the base of the vessel. This residual quantity needs to be removed for any number of reasons.
The present invention accomplishes this task both feasiblely and economically. Although not limited to any use, the present invention will be described in conjunction with grains and a cylindrical storage bin like those typically located on farms, grain facilities and the like. The scope of the invention is to remove the residual grain after the bin is emptied by gravity to the included central outlet.
In most grain bins, an outlet is provided in the center of the floor so that the majority of the contents can be reclaimed via gravity to the basement, tunnel or space below the floor where it is then typically reclaimed via a conveyor to process or shipping. The residual grain has historically been removed by various means including personnel entering the bin and hand shoveling the remaining grain to the outlet. This is a very time consuming chore sometimes being performed in a very dusty atmosphere, and thus neither feasible nor safe.
There have been various devices developed to mechanically remove the residual grain, including: vacuums, winch operated shovels pulled by wire ropes, pivoting drag conveyors, pivoting plows, and pivoting screw conveyors or augers. The majority of flat bottom storage systems utilize the pivoting screw conveyor. These pivoting screw conveyors or sweep augers have been designed in various forms ranging from the rudimentary to the complex. However, most are of the open screw and backboard configuration, and generally require personnel to enter the bin. To enter a bin where an auger is to operate or is operating is an extremely dangerous undertaking. Many injuries and deaths occur every year from such devices.
These screw conveyors or augers are generally provided with electric or electra-hydraulic drive systems, both to drive the rotary motion of the screw and to drive the conveyor around the bin floor via the pivot point. A major problem with these sweep augers is in applying the motive force to propel the conveyor around the circumference of the bin. The drive predominantly utilized is a rubber tired wheel contacting the floor which drives the conveyor forward. These are subject to loss of traction due to slipping on the grain, requiring personnel to enter the bin.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bin sweep.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an air assisted gravity sweep conveyor for moving grain radially inwardly to a central outlet.
It is still a more specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which reclaims the residual grain from the floor of new and existing cylindrical bins either with flat floors or with floors that are conical.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a residual grain reclaiming apparatus which may be utilized in square and rectangular storage vessels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a residual grain reclaiming apparatus which is feasible and safe to operate and maintain.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a residual grain reclaiming apparatus which does not require personnel to enter the bin.